


Ross Appreciation

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Brian pretend that Ross doesn't exist not knowing that they're hurting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ross Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Grump fic I ever wrote.

“Uh guys?” Ross questioned. The pair had been ignoring him for the last three minutes, pretending he wasn’t even there.

“Hey Barry, did you hear something?”

Barry laughed as he typed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Brian.”

The two laughed as Ross again attempted to get them to acknowledge his existence.

“Dude, I think you guys have mice or something,” Barry commented.

Barry laughed and shrugged. 

“They’re easy to get rid of, it’s no problem.”

Ross’s eyes widened and he felt as if he had just been stabbed in the chest. He’d always worried that he would somehow infuriate the other Grumps to the point of being fired, and then eventually forgotten.

“You can see nothing, feel nothing, taste nothing, smell nothing,” Brian read.

Ross thought for a moment, re-reading the words on the screen. He went to say the answer but Barry beats him to it. 

“Listen,” Barry answered typing the word in and hitting enter.

“Good Barry,” the older man praised.  
“I’m so glad that Ross isn’t here or we’d be here for another ten minutes for his answer.”  
Ross protested as Barry agreed. 

“They can’t ignore me for the whole episode,” Ross thought, but after another five minutes he wasn’t so sure.

The two continued to make digs at Ross, not realising that the Australian was going insane in his own mind. 

Ross was wondering if what they were saying was true. Did they really think that this channel would be better without him? Did everyone think that? 

Ross’s mind was going crazy with these thoughts, so much so that he had stopped trying to get Brian and Barry to talk to him.

“Had they even noticed?” Ross questioned.

He felt forgotten, one of his worst fears as an animator and YouTube personality.

It had been fifteen minutes since the pair had started ignoring Ross, not comprehending how much it was hurting him. 

Ross at this point was holding back tears, now convinced that all his friends hated him.

He wanted to leave. The room felt as if it was getting smaller and he didn’t want to cry in front of Barry and Brian, especially since they obviously didn’t want him there.

Ross tried to hold back a sob at the thoughts of being unwanted, but unfortunately it slipped out. 

Barry and Brian looked over at Australian and saw the distressed expression on his face, as well as the tears in his eyes.

“Next time on Steam Train,” Brian spoke quickly.

“Ross comes back, cuz we miss him,” Barry continued.

“Yeah I love that dude,” Brian replied before Barry turned off the capture and made a note to edit out the sobbing noise Ross made. 

Ross knew they were lying, trying to make him feel better. Of course they would play this off as a joke.

“Ross, I’m sorry,” Barry began but Ross was barely listening.

“Yeah, it was only a joke. We didn’t realise that would upset you,” Brian explained.

“They’re lying, they hate you,” Ross told himself.

“Ross, come on buddy, we didn’t mean anything we said,” Barry fretted as he and Brian sat on opposite sides of him, worried about how much they’d hurt him.

Brian put his arm around Ross’s shoulders and Ross began to cry into Brian’s shoulder. Barry started rubbing Ross’s back, making him cry harder at their kindness.

The two men comforted Ross, waiting for him to calm down before asking him what was wrong. Barry was still rubbing him back and Brian was now running his hand though Ross’s soft hair.

Ross did eventually calm down, his eyes were rimmed red from crying so hard, and his throat felt sore and scratchy. He went to move to grab his bottle of water but Barry stopped him and got the water bottle himself and passed it to Ross, who gulped down the water in hopes to avoid questions.

“So Ross would you like to tell us what’s wrong?” Brian asked his tone soft and calm.

Ross knew that no wasn’t an answer. He quickly swallowed the last of the water, his throat suddenly feeling even drier than before. 

“I kind of… I convinced myself that you guys really wanted me gone. That Game Grumps would be better without me.”

Ross’s expression was meek as a wave of embarrassment fell over him.

“Anything else?” Brian asked cautiously. 

“I’m just kind of afraid that one day I’ll go too far, annoy someone too much and get fired, and then eventually forgotten.”

Ross was suddenly embraced by the other men. 

“Ross, that would never happen, sure you can irritate the shit out of us but we love you,” Barry affirmed, and Brian made a noise in agreement.

The three men cuddled on the couch. It was a tight squeeze but they made it work. Ross was lying in the middle with the other two men holding him close, and Brian had even kissed Ross’s forehead.

Around fifthteen minutes later Ross had fallen asleep between the two, exhausted from crying. Neither of the other men minded, admiring how cute Ross looked. 

A few minutes later Arin walked in to see the three men, Ross asleep in the middle, with Barry and Brian holding hands over him.

“Uh guys, did I miss the orgy?” Arin joked.

The two rolled their eyes at him but smiled. 

“We’re having Ross appreciation,” Brian explained.

Arin smiled and looked down at the sleeping man.

“Yeah I appreciate him too,” he said with a warm tone, before turning to leave the three men to have their moment.

“Us too,” Barry smiled before snuggling into Ross more, not knowing that Ross had woken up.

“Thanks guys, I appreciate you too,” Ross commented gratefully before cuddling deeper into Brian’s chest.

It felt nice knowing that he was cared about.


End file.
